Running From The Dead
by Dixon Girl 22
Summary: If you would have told me a week ago that I would be standing in the middle of nowhere, holding a rifle, and shooting at flesh eating Zombies, I would have told you that you needed professional help... I would have been wrong.
1. When The World Went To Shit

If you would have told me a week ago that I would be standing in the middle of nowhere, holding a rifle, and shooting at flesh eating Zombies, I would have told you that you needed professional help... I would have been wrong.

My name is Anna O'Gowen, just a normal girl living in Atlanta. I go to school, fight with my parents, hang out with my friends… Well I did before the world whet to shit. Now everyone I ever loved is gone. I guess I should tell you how all of this started.

I woke up the morning of the apocalypse thinking that it was just going to be another normal day. I grumbled getting out of bed. I didn't want to go to school. I reluctantly got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight fitting black shirt with silver angel wings down the back and my black converse. I brushed out my long black hair and put on some make up. I smiled in the mirror, my brown eyes looking back at me. "I look pretty damn good today." I thought to myself.

After I was finished getting ready I went downstairs to grab something to eat before school. "oh a peach." I smiled picking up the beautiful colored fruit out of its spot in the bowl.

"Mom, Dad!" I called looking through the house. "They must have already left." I said allowed to myself. It was weird. I thought my mom had the day off. I guess she went somewhere. I finished my peach, grabbed my bag and headed out of the house.

As I stepped out onto the porch I heard a woman scream. My head snapped up to check it out. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Mrs. Draper from across the way was being attacked in her front yard. I stared in disbelief. The people that were attacking her were biting her! Not just biting, but eating!

I dropped my messenger bag and tried to stifle a whimper. Unfortunately it was too late. The attackers from across the street heard me. They looked right at me. I couldn't process what I was seeing. I didn't really have time to figure it out. Suddenly the two deranged people turned their attention on me. They stumbled towards me in jerky movements. Their clothes were torn and bloody. They were snarling and moaning as they advanced on my house.

I knew I didn't have time to waste. If I didn't want to end up like Mrs. Draper I had to do something fast. I grabbed my bag from by my feet and ran inside locking the door behind me. I just made it in before the people started banging and pushing on the door. I took a deep breath and ran upstairs into my room and started packing my skull athletic bag. I grabbed some clothes, personal items. I remembered to run into the bathroom and get my shampoo, deodorant, and hairbrush. When I got back downstairs I ran into the kitchen and grabbed some fruit and other little food items that could be stashed in my bag. I also grabbed some bottles of water. I didn't really know what I was doing or how long I would be gone but I was preparing for anything.

My next stop was my Dads office. That is where he kept the gun safe. I grabbed the keys from his center desk drawer. With shaky hands I opened the safe. Safety inside were Dads rifle, shotgun, and desert eagle. I took all three. I grabbed all the ammo that was in the bottom of the safe, stashed it in my bag and ran back to the front door.

Thankfully the two crazy people were no longer trying to beat down my door. I didn't want to think about what better option could have attracted their attention.

I opened the front door slowly and quietly. I didn't see anything at first. I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked out at my car parked by the mailbox. If I could get there without attracting any attention then I could get the hell out of dodge.

I made it safely to my black HHR. I let out a long breath to calm myself before starting the car. Big mistake. As I was slowly opening my eyes, the face of Mrs. Draper suddenly appeared at my driver's side window. I was unable to stifle the scream that came from my lips. It was Mrs. Draper, but not. Her face had gone grey, and chalky. Her eyes were white voids and she had appeared to have eaten her own lips off. I almost threw up at the sight.

I quickly stuck the key in the ignition and started the car just as she started banging on the window.

I drove away panting from fear. I saw the same repeated sight along my drive that I had seen outside my house. People were chasing people, biting and tearing other people apart. Men, women, and children alike. It was horrible. I was in complete disgust and disbelief at everything I was seeing.

Other people seemed to have the same idea as I did. Traffic was awful, bumper to bumper in places that I usually drove through without a problem.

I couldn't handle the silence any longer so I turned on the radio. Every station was saying the same thing. "Do not leave your homes. Go inside and do not answer the door to anyone. Do not try to find loved ones you will only create more of a problem. Help will come."

"Well too late now." I thought. I was getting the hell out of  
Atlanta. If the traffic ever got moving that is.

So that's how I ended out in the middle of nowhere. Sleeping in my car, and trying to stay away from the zombie freaks that were eating people.

Thank god I was about to other people.


	2. Signs Of Life

It was my sixth or seventh day out in the woods a few miles from the city. I hadn't seen but a few of those zombies walking around. Each time I managed to hide in the back of my car and stay unnoticed until they passed me by. Today I wasn't so lucky.

I was outside of the car enjoying the feel of the cool breeze as it danced across my skin. It was rare that I ventured out of the car, but I hadn't seen anything in a day or so, so I thought I would take the chance.

I heard the snarl before I opened my eyes. They snapped open in the direction of the noise. My eyes widened. This couldn't be happening.

Stumbling towards me from the tree line were four zombies that I could see. I reached down slowly to grab the rifle that leaned against the HHR. It fell over and hit the dirt with a thud. If the zombies didn't know that I was there before, they sure did now. They all turned there vacant gaze towards me. "Shit" I murmured as I grabbed the gun and aimed it at one the dead's heads.

I had seen movies. I wasn't stupid. I knew that you had to kill zombies by shooting them in the head. I just wondered if I could do it. It wasn't that I didn't think that I could hit my mark, it was just that I never thought that my mark would be an actual human being. The thought of shooting another person in the head made me sick, even if it was already dead.

I took a deep breath, aimed, and squeezed the trigger. I watched as the bullet sailed right past the zombie that I had aimed at. My heart sank.

"Get over it Anna" I coached myself out loud. "It's you or them."

I took a deep breath and pointed my gun back at the advancing group. They were getting closer. I was getting worried that I was in too deep.

My next shot rang out, hitting the zombie right between the eyes. "Woo Hoo!" I praised myself as I took aim at the next one, bringing it down just as I had the one before.

At that moment I was so glad that I had grown up learning how to shoot. I brought the third one down as they were about twenty yards away. I had to hurry up and bring the last one down before he got too close.

Of course that was when my gun jammed.

The fourth one, who looked like a redheaded girl close to my age started moving faster. I started to panic as I tried to unjam the rifle in my hands. I was having no luck as she advanced on me.

The zombie girl was about three yards from me when she suddenly fell, an arrow had made its way through the center of her head. I stared in shock. Someone had saved me.

I looked around for my savior. I saw nothing at first. I thought maybe I was going crazy, but then a man slowly made his way through the tree line. He was caring a large crossbow over his shoulder. He looked to be around thirty, but I couldn't tell, he was too far away and seemed to be kind of dirty.

The man said nothing as he continued to make his way to me. I didn't know if I should stay around, or get in my car and go. I didn't know this man. He could have saved me so he could do something much worse to me.

I shifted back in forth on my feet as I nervously made my decision to stay. I watched the man as he closed the distance between us. As he came closer I could see that he had a dirty brown hair color, and the brightest blue eyes that I had ever seen. He paused for a moment to pull his arrow out of the zombies head, then continued to me. My breath caught as he came to a stop in front of me.

The man stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"You alone out here?" he asked in a thick southern boy drawl that would curl any girls' toes.

I hesitantly nodded.

He shook his head. "Aint right." He mumbled.

I didn't say anything back to him. I just stared at him. He had rippling muscles under tight tanned skin. He was dirty and sweaty like a man should be.

"Well" he started. "Good news is that you made it outta yer jam. Bad news is that all those shots you fired will bring in every Walker from miles around."

My stomach twisted as I realized he was right. I looked at the tree line only to see two more Walkers as he called them making their way closer to us.

"Shit!" I groaned.

"That thing got gas?" the guy asked pointing at my car.

I nodded looking in his eyes.

He reached behind me and opened the driver's side door.

"Get in and scoot over." He commanded.

I did as he said without a second thought. I was glad that I had filled up the tank the night before all of this started.

I was so relieved to be with another person I didn't care one bit that I had no idea who in the hell he was.

We drove in silence for a few minutes as we made our way out of my secluded spot.

"Nice spot ya picked." The guy told me.

"It was where my family and I went to go camping." I told him quietly remembering the happy times spent camping, hunting, and fishing.

"Wats yer name?" the man asked in what I had come to notice was the sexiest thick southern voice my ears had ever heard.

"Anna" I told him "Anna O'Gowen."

"Anna" he repeated softly, like he was day dreaming.

"And yours?" I asked.

"Daryl Dixon." He replied keeping his eyes forward.

Daryl Dixon, my savior. I thought to myself as we made our way out of the trees and on to a narrow dirt road.


	3. Meeting The Gang

"So where are we going?" I asked Daryl after we had been in the car for a few minutes.

"Got us a campsite up the road a ways." He answered.

"Us?" I questioned, hoping that he didn't have some jealous wife back at camp that I might irritate.

Then I wondered why I thought that. All the man did was save my life. He didn't show any romantic interest in me at all. Besides I knew that he had to be at least ten years older than me, maybe more.

"Whole group of us." He answered turning down a slim gravel road.

My heart felt lighter. I was so used to being alone that I was delighted at the thought of a 'Whole Group' of people.

My eyes widened as Daryl parked my Black HHR alongside an old pick-up truck. There really was a whole group of people, Men, Women, and Children. I smiled; I couldn't believe I was going to be able to be around so many live people after living alone for a week. I had thought I was going to die alone in the middle of nowhere. Daryl really was my savior.

As we got out of the car people were staring. Obviously they had no idea who was pulling up to their campsite. They're looks got even more confused when they saw that it was Daryl climbing out of the driver's side of my car.

"Come on kid." He said to me. "Come meet everyone."

I walked around the side of the car to stand by Daryl. Everyone's eyes fell to me. I smiled sheepishly at everyone. Some people returned the smiles some people stared wordlessly.

A guff looking man was the first to approach us. He looked me up and down before looking at Daryl.

"Bringing home stray kittens now little brother?" he smirked.

I looked at Daryl who rolled his eyes. "Shut up Merle."

Merle just laughed and turned his attention back to me. "What's your name lil bit?"

"Anna." I responded flatly wrapping my arms around my torso.

"Anna huh?" He remarked stepping a little closer. If I didn't know better I would say that he smelled the air around me.

"That's a sweet name." he smiled just as Daryl stepped a little in front of me.

I looked at Daryl, grateful for his protective stance. Thankfully everyone else from the camp had made their way over to us by then so I got the chance to meet everyone.

The first to introduce himself was a cop. He was tall and muscular, a very intimidating man. I guess that look came in handy in that line of work.

"Shane Walsh." He said shaking my hand.

I smiled and shook it back.

"Where did you come from?" he asked stepping back and crossing his arms.

"Found her in the middle of nowhere takin down sum walkers." Daryl answered for me. He still hadn't quite relaxed his posture from the conversation with his brother.

"Well your lucky Daryl was out hunting." Shane said giving Daryl a curt nod.

I smiled thinking about the fact that I would have been Walker meat if he hadn't shown up.

A group of little kids were looking at me cautiously from around the side of the truck. I smiled and waved to them. The little ones giggled and ran off to play.

One girl stuck around. She was very slender and blond. She looked about twelve or thirteen. She slowly made her way closer.

"Hi" she waved. "I'm Sophia."

"Hi Sophia." I smiled back. "My name is Anna."

Just then a woman called to her from across camp and the girl groaned and ran off.

I met some other people. It was a little overwhelming after being on my own for what seemed like forever. Never the less I made it through all the introductions, though I couldn't remember all of them by the time I was finished.

It was starting to get dark and chilly by the time that I had met everyone.

"Are you hungry?" asked the woman who was introduced to me as Lori. "We don't have much." She smiled. "But I'm sure we have something for you."

I felt kind of guilty for intruding on this group. I was sure that it was hard to keep such a large group fed.

"I have some food in my car." I pointed out to her with a smile. "I'm sure it will help contribute something."

Lori's eyes widened. "Wonderful!" She walked with me to the back of my car. Being stuck out in the middle of nowhere made me more than grateful that my parents had always taught me to keep a pillow, and blanket in the back of my car. As well as other emergency things like a hoodie, coat, protein bars, first aid kit, and other useful things.

Lori gasped when she saw everything that was in the back of my car.

"Wow kid!" she looked around. "You have everything you need back here."

I smiled as I felt someone walk up next to me. It was Daryl. I can't explain how I knew it was him without seeing him, I just could.

Out of everything that he could have noticed in the back of the car of course the hunter in him was drawn to the box in the corner.

"What'cha got in there?" he asked picking up the box.

I pulled out the dead animals by the ears. "Just some rabbits I got before the Walkers attacked."

Daryl nodded at me. I beamed back with self-approval. He apparently liked the fact that I could do some hunting, being the obvious hunter he was him-self.

"We can stew these up tonight." Lori smiled to my left.

I smiled back. "That sounds great!" I was glad that I was already pulling my weight with the group.

We grabbed a few more things from the back of the car and headed up the hill to the center of camp.

Daryl walked next to me on the way.

"You do realize that shooting those rabbits is prolly what brought those Walkers to you?" He asked kind of aggravated.

I had thought of that. It was a stupid thing to do. I looked at him. He was staring at me with such disapproval that I didn't know what to say.

"I guess I'm lucky that you were there to save me." I smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"And if I hadn't." he asked.

I didn't even want to think about that.

"Then I guess I'd be dead, and we wouldn't be having this conversation!" I spat at him, then turned on my heel and marched back to my car.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked myself as I set out the back with my feet dangling out.

I couldn't figure out why he was so mad at me. Daryl didn't even know me. Why would he care if I had died back there? It wouldn't have made a difference in his life. Then the answer hit me. Of course it would have made his life worse. I would've been one more Walker that he would have had to deal with at some point. If I was hold up in his hunting area, then I would have been in his way after I turned.

I laid back and closed my eyes. Men were so irritating I thought.

I was laying there for quite a while when I heard someone walking up to the car. I could tell it was human by the fluency in its steps. I didn't bother to acknowledge the person. I was too upset to care.

"Ya gonna eat?" Daryl asked sitting down next to me. He placed a plate on my stomach.

"Guess I don't have a choice, do i?" I grabbed the plate and held it so I could sit up.

The rabbit stew smelled and looked fantastic. I guessed Lori had cooked it since she was the one who had been so interested in the food.

Daryl sat silently next to me as I took a bite.

"Look." I started after I swallowed. "I get why you were mad earlier.

"Why's that?" he asked seeming sort of amused.

I ate a few more bites before answering.

"If those Walkers had got ahold of me, then I would have just been one more Walker in the way that you would have to put down." I told him.

His face hardened for a second before he said a simple "G'night Anna." Sighed and left.

I watched him walk away wordlessly. "What the hell." I thought to myself as I finished my meal. I had managed to piss this man I off twice in the few hours since I had met him, and I didn't even really know him.

I didn't bother going back up to camp with my plate. I just sat it in the corner, pulled down the hatch back, curled up in my blanket and went to sleep.

My dreams were anything but easy though. I dreamt of angry snarling grey faces chasing me through the woods with no way to escape. I turned corners and there were more everywhere. Just as they were about to pounce on me I woke up screaming covered in sweat with the sun streaming in on me from the car windows.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered as I threw the covers off of me breathing deeply.

I guessed that was a little taste of what might have happened if Daryl hadn't been there to save me the day before.


	4. Settling In

Someone was knocking on my car window. I groaned and looked over. It was Lori. I opened the hatch back and climbed out.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hi." She put her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. "I was a little worried when you didn't come back up to camp last night."

"Sorry." I sighed. "I was just really tired." I sure wasn't going to tell her about my conversation with Daryl. I was still confused about it myself. I didn't need other people wondering about it to.

"I can understand that." She nodded. "You had a big day yesterday.

I nodded in answer. "So what can I do to help around here?" I beamed at her. I needed something to take my mind off of everything that was going on.

"Well there is plenty." She put her arm around me motherly like and started leading me up to the center of camp.

Over the next few minutes she explained how things worked around camp and who did what. I would have offered to do a little hunting but I didn't want a repeat of that had happened when I caught the rabbits. I would never be able to live with myself I were to get them all killed just by shooting off my gun.

I offered to help with the laundry, mainly because all my stuff needed a good washing too. So I grabbed my bag out of the back of my car, emptied it out, and refilled it with all of my dirty things. I trudged down to the quarry where a few other of the women were already at work washing.

"Hi." I smiled sitting down in the empty space next to a girl who I thought I remembered as Amy.

She smiled back pleasantly. I got my clothes out of my bag and got to work. At least it was clean water we were using.

After a couple hours and some small talk our little group made its way back up into central camp.

Everyone was gathered around talking when we arrived.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Asked the little Korean kid, I couldn't remember his name.

"I don't think we have a choice." T-Dog replied shifting back and forth nervously on his feet.

"It's just that I'm pretty sure that I could do this better on my own."

"I'm sure you can Glenn." Shane informed him. "But we need way too many things for you to be able to go by yourself."

"What's going on?" Andrea said from beside me as she sat her basket down.

"We need to make a run into town." Shane answered.

"But town is over run!" I exclaimed panicky.

"We have gone in before." Shane assured me placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. This made Daryl look at Shane with daggers in his eyes. I didn't think that those two were very fond of each other.

"Who all is going?" I asked, trying but failing to keep my eyes off of Daryl.

"A small group." Shane explained. "Merle, T-Dog, Glenn, Jacqui, and Morales."

I didn't know why but I felt so much better that Daryl wasn't going into town with the group. Even though for his sake I didn't much like the idea of his brother going either.

"I'm going too." Andrea said from beside me.

"No way!" Amy told her panicking.

Andrea turned to her sister.

"I need to go." She explained hugging her. "I can help."

Amy started to cry and walked away. Everyone let her go.

"Ok everyone" Shane said clasping his massive hands together. "Get ready tonight. You guys go out first light tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and moved off in their own way to get ready. I made my way back to my car with my wet clothes. I was pretty sure that if I laid them out on the hood of the HHR that they would dry in no time.

My underwear would be a problem I thought looking around. I thought maybe I could open the car windows and hang them over the seat to dry. They were small and wouldn't take much time.

When I was done I sat on the back of my car and thought about everything going on.

I was taken in so easy by this band of misfits. Every race, gender and age occupied our little camp.

I was glad that Daryl had found me alone in the woods.

"Thinkin hard there lil kitten?" Merle asked as he walked up to the back of my car.

I groaned. "Why do you call me that?" I asked kind of annoyed, but also kind of touched that he took the time out to come talk to me.

Merle shrugged. "You look like a lil lost kitten to me."

I laughed.

"Well how old are you? Fourteen?" he asked.

I laughed harder. I always knew I looked younger that I was, but not that young.

Merle stared at me with amusement in his eyes.

"I turned eighteen last month." I informed him.

"Ah," He smirked. "So you're not a kitten now are you?"

I didn't like the way he was looking at me. I smiled meekly.

Merle reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair from my face just as Daryl walked up.

I jerked away embarrassed. Don't get me wrong. Merle was very good looking in that rugged redneck way. But he was also like way older than me. I wasn't sure how much but I knew that he was too much 'Man' for me.

"Hey baby brother." Merle said looking at Daryl like nothing had happened.

"Shane wants you." He told him emotionless.

Merle winked at me before leaving wordlessly. I let out the breath I was holding in a long sigh.

"Everything ok?" Daryl asked.

"Fine." I gave him a fake smile.

"What did Merle say to you?" he asked sitting down next to me.

I laughed uneasily. "I think…" I started then took a deep breath. "I think he was hitting on me."

I could see that Daryl got instantly tense.

"How old are you?"

"I turned eighteen last month." I informed him.

Daryl shrugged still tense in his posture. "Yer legal," He said simply. "If ya'll like each other." He looked at me raising an eyebrow with the last part.

I shook my head. "No"

He seemed to relax slightly.

I smiled at him.

"Anna," he stared, just as we heard Shane holler at him from across camp.

Daryl muttered something under his breath and left without saying a word to me.

"Well" I smiled to myself. I do believe that Mr. Dixon might like me. I sat in the back of my car blushing and smiling like an idiot.


	5. Long Day

It was dinner time and I was hungry. I had gone through what was left in the way of food in the back of my car. I found two boxes of protein bars, some fruit, beef jerky, and some trail mix. I took out half of everything, and then stashed the other half in the back of the car. I wanted to help, but I wasn't going to leave myself empty handed. If something was to happen and I became separated from the group I wanted to be able to have something of my own to survive on.

Lori was sitting with carol. I handed her the food I was carrying.

"I hope this helps out a little."

Both of the women's eyes lit up.

"This is great!" she smiled putting the food down next to her. "I'm glad that we have some high energy things now. Dale had quite a few canned goods in his RV thankfully, but we're starting to run low on those."

"Is that the reason for the trip into town?" I asked her as I sat down.

"That a few other things." She smiled.

"We figured that if we were going to go that we might as well make it a good run." Carol added

I nodded. It was wise to get as many things as you might need in one trip. It would save people from having to go back in again.

"So what's for dinner tonight?" I asked looking at the stew pot over the fire.

"Squirrel." Lori answered.

I crinkled my nose up at her.

She laughed back at me. "You get used to it. Daryl gets a lot of them. That's why we were so thankful to have the rabbit that you had."

I nodded and smiled thinking of Daryl. I wondered where he was. I hadn't seen him around since Shane had called him away earlier that day. I guessed that since we had fresh squirrel that he had been out hunting most of the day.

After dinner I went down to the car to pull on a pair of warm pants. It was getting dark and much cooler out. I grabbed out a pair of pajama pants that had Celtic crosses all over them went around the side of the car to when nobody could see me.

Or at least I thought…

"You should be careful where u change kitten." Merle said as he walked up behind me just as I was pulling up my pants.

I let out a startled shriek.

"Merle what the fuck!?" I said picking up my shorts and walking around him to the back of my car.

He just laughed at me. This of course made me mad. I could feel Merle get up close behind me.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" I asked him as I turned around to face him.

He didn't answer me, but quicker than I couldn't blink he kissed me hard full on the lips. I was stunned. He smelled drunk. I tried to push away from him, but my little hands on his chest did nothing to move him.

I struggled as his arms went around me. Finally I pushed myself free. Merle pulled back looking pretty pleased with him-self.

I was so pissed off that my face was on fire. I looked at the smirk on his face and it angered me even more. So I slapped him. I guess it didn't bother him though.

"So lil kitten likes it rough." He said grabbing both my arms below the elbows and pulling me back to him again.

"Merle." I pleaded with him. "You're drunk. Please stop!"

He wasn't listening to me. I had started to cry. I was scared. This man was twice my age, twice my body weight, a foot taller than me, and drunk.

Suddenly Merle was pulled away from me.

I saw Daryl behind him with fire in his eyes. He was seriously pissed.

"What the fuck are ya doin?" he asked his brother venomously.

"None of your business Darlina." He teased.

"You ok?" Daryl asked me.

I nodded.

"She's fine." Merle responded for me. "Tell him lil kitten." He said turning his attention to me.

Daryl looked at me as I wiped away my tears. He looked as if he wanted to comfort me himself, but instead he turned his sights back to his drunken brother.

"Come on Merle." He said pushing his bother back. "You need to sleep this off if you're going into town tomorrow with the others."

I sat down in the back of the car and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Cock block." Merle called his brother as he headed off toward the direction of their tent.

Daryl followed close behind.

I sat in the back of the car trying to collect myself. I took deep breaths and tried to shake the event from my mind. I was so grateful to Daryl who had saved me from another situation. My only other alternative would have been to scream and alert everyone in camp. I didn't want to terrify anyone like that. I was glad that I hadn't had to.

"Ya ok?" Daryl asked a few moments later. He had returned from seeing Merle to their tent.

I nodded yes.

"My brother can be an ass sometimes, but he's a good guy. It's just the drink that does stuff like that to him."

"Thank you." I sobbed at him. I realized that when people see a pretty eighteen year old girl they automatically think sex, but that's just not me.

Daryl nodded as he sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head on his chest. He was kind of tense. I didn't know if it was because he was still mad over the whole even or if he just wasn't used to comforting crying girls. I decided that I was probably a little bit of both.

I was glad that nobody had witnessed the happenings around the back of my car that evening. It was very embarrassing.

"Please don't tell anyone about that." I pleaded with Daryl.

"Never." He said moving the hair from my face. It was wet with tears and sticking to the skin.

It was different from the way the Merle had moved my hair the day before. This was in a gentle way, a loving way.

I looked Daryl in the eyes and gave him a little smile. His head tilted down towards mine. For a moment I thought that he might kiss me, but he turned away and hopped up.

"You should be fine for tonight." He told me. "Merle is passed the fuck out."

I nodded and told him thank you.

"Anytime." He replied as he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away.

I watched him walk away. Daryl Dixon was going to kiss me. In spite of what had happened I smiled.

Finally I pulled down the hatch to my car and curled up with my pillow and blanket. I wondered where my parents and friends were, and if they were alright. I knew that they probably weren't but I didn't know for sure so I kept hope alive. The hope however didn't keep me from crying myself to sleep for everyone I had lost.

_OOOO looks like it's getting good. Please review people and let me know how you like the story. THANKS _


	6. Hunting With Daryl

I woke the next morning to a gentle tapping on the back window of the HHR. I looked up with sleepy eyes. It was Merle. I didn't want to respond to him. After last night I didn't know what kind of mood he was in.

"It's ok Anna." I heard Daryl's voice. "I'm out here too. You can open up."

I felt relieved and trusted Daryl so I slowly made my way to the hatch and opened it.

I looked out to see a very tired looking Merle looking at me cautiously with Daryl right behind him. I looked at Daryl with question in my eyes.

"Look kitten." Merle started. "About last night."

I looked at him with distaste.

"Sorry." He told me. "I had a lil too much to drink and I shouldn'a done wat I did."

I looked at him for a moment trying to decide whether or not to forgive him. What he had done was awful. It could have been even worse had it not been for Daryl. I decided I would forgive him. He did seem like an ok guy just as Daryl had said, a little rough, but ok. I however was not going to make him think that a sorry was going to make it all ok. I would not trust being alone with him especially at night. I would also remember to not let my guard down and keep my knife on me at all times.

I slowly stood up in front of Merle.

"Ok" I told him. Then I got real close to him. "Just remember that if you ever try anything like that again, I will cut your balls off."

There was complete silence. For a moment I was afraid that maybe I had gone too far. Just as I started to back up both of the Dixon boys burst out laughing.

"Yes ma'am." Merle laughed. "I will remember that."

Merle started to walk away laughing. Daryl looked at me and nodded approvingly. I smiled back at him. I was shaking on the inside but I was starting to calm down.

I walked with Daryl up to the center of camp where the volunteers were getting ready to leave. Amy was hugging onto Andrea pleading with her one last time not to go. Everyone was saying their goodbyes and assuring everyone that they would be back.

There wasn't much of an exchange between the Dixon boys, just a curt nod between the two.

After everyone left Daryl approached me.

"So ya wanna learn ta hunt quietly?" He asked holding up his crossbow.

I blushed in shame at the memory of almost getting myself killed by shooting my rifle off just to get a few rabbits.

"I'd love too!" I managed a small smile to him.

"Well alright then." He nodded towards my car. "Ya'd better go get sumthin else on, I think yer a lil noticeable in that." He finished looking at my white tank top and pajama pants.

I blushed as his eyes seemed to linger a little too long on the tank top.

"I'll be right back." I smiled and dashed off towards my car to change.

Soon I returned in a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark green tank top. I had also pulled my long black hair into a side braid. I didn't want it getting in the way during the hunt.

"Better." Daryl stated as we walked off to the north of camp.

I couldn't help but smile to myself. I was happy to have this alone time with him, even if it was something as quiet as hunting.

I watched Daryl as he searched for his prey. It was like watching a wolf out on the hunt. Every move he made was in response to his surroundings. This was a man who had hunted his whole life.

Suddenly we stopped. I was trying to look at whatever Daryl was looking at. After a moment he pointed in the distance. It was a squirrel. Daryl slowly took his crossbow from its lowered position, took aim at the little creature, and fired. The bolt sped from the bow at lightning speed taking the poor little animal down a few yards in front of us.

We walked up to the little animal and Daryl removed the arrow from it and tied it to a string he had around his waist.

"That was amazing." I informed him with a smile.

"No biggie." He shrugged modestly. "Been doin it my whole life."

I could tell.

"Your next." He told me handing me the bow and pointing off in the distance at another squirrel.

I took a deep breath as he handed me the crossbow. I had shaky hands and doubted if I could hit it if it was two feet in front of me.

Never the less I took aim at the little creature and fired. I watched in dread as the bolt speed right past him and stuck in a tree a few feet away.

I slumped my shoulders.

"Sorry Daryl." I said looking at him with wide sad eyes.

He sighed and took the bow from me. We walked wordlessly to where the bolt had stuck in the tree. Daryl removed it and loaded it back into the crossbow.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked after about ten minutes of silence.

"No I aint mad." He informed me as his eyes searched for another animal of prey.

After a few minutes he spotted another squirrel in the distance.

Daryl handed the bow back to me, but this time instead of letting me shot by myself he stood behind me and placed his hands over mine on the bow. Needless to say this was not helping me. I started to breathe a little sharper, and faster as I could feel his warm breath on the side of my neck. I knew he had to be leaning down since I was so much shorter than him.

I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying his nearness.

"Aim and take a deep breath." He breathed softly onto the side of my neck.

I almost moaned as his deep southern voice flowed into me.

I took a deep breath and aimed and the little squirrel sitting on the rock a few yards away.

"Now let the breath out slowly and release." He whispered.

I did as he instructed and sure enough the bolt sped way and hit its mark.

"I did it!" I turned around excitedly and without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

I felt his arms go around me nervously. After a moment reality hit me and let go of him blushing.

"Sorry." I said red faced looking down at the ground.

"For what?" he asked as he hurriedly bent down and claimed my mouth with his.

I was taken aback by shock, but I quickly returned the deep kiss just as passionately as he had given it.

Suddenly we heard a branch snap and Daryl's head snapped up, breaking the kiss, and looking in the direction of the noise. I looked too and off in the distance was a young deer.

Daryl put his finger to my lips letting me know to keep quiet as he loaded the bow with another arrow and aimed it towards the deer.

"If he could get that deer it would be amazing." I thought to myself. "It would feed the whole camp and then some."

Suddenly Daryl fired and hit the deer who ran off with the arrow stuck inside its hide.

"Damn it!" Daryl exclaimed taking off after the deer.

I followed quickly behind him as he tracked the deer. I couldn't wait to bring it down and take it back to camp.

I smiled to myself as we ran after it. Daryl Dixon had kissed me and it was so good that my toes were still curled.


	7. The Loss Of One

A/N: Hello my dear readers! I am working hard to update this story. I haven't received any reviews for it though. This makes me sad. I would really like to know what you guys like about the story so far. So please, please, please review and keep reading!

We followed the deer for what seemed like forever. It stopped at one point in which Daryl shot at it again. I was feeling sorry for the poor thing and hoped it would just die already so that I didn't have to think about it running around in pain with arrows sticking out of it. After a while we lost sight of it. We picked up a few more squirrel while we were looking for it and trying to make our way back to camp. I had given up on the deer, but I could tell that Daryl was still tracking it as we made our way back.

"Shhhh…" Daryl stopped suddenly as we heard the scream of a child.

I stopped with him and looked around panicky. I knew it had to be one of the kids at camp because we were almost there. We took off in a dead run into the direction we had heard the scream. Finally we came up upon the other campers who were terrified. Some were crying the others were taking care of a Walker who had been feasting on none other than the deer that we had been following.

I gasped at the sight. By the time they had finished with the Walker he was laying on the ground headless.

Daryl was not concerned with it though. He was pissed off that the Walker had taken down the deer that he had worked so hard all day to track.

He asked if maybe we thought we could just cut around the bad meat, but Dale told him he didn't think that was wise. Daryl seemed to accept it but he was still mad.

Suddenly the Walker started snapping at thin air. Well to be more accurate the Walkers head started snapping. We were all appalled at the sight. It was one thing to see an actual Walker trying to east you, but to just see a head was another thing all together.

Without a second thought Daryl pointed the crossbow at the moving head and fired.

"It's gotta be the head." He started to walk away mumbling something that I couldn't hear.

I sighed and followed after him as he called for Merle. Shane followed after him as well trying to get him to stop and talk to him.

Andrea and Amy called me over by them at that point so even though after a few seconds Daryl was yelling I still couldn't make out everything. What I managed to make out though was that obviously the group had come back from Atlanta. I was relieved to know that. They also seemed to have picked up another person on their trip. It was a good looking man in a cop uniform. Daryl asked who he was. His name was Rick. I remembered hearing something about Lori's husband being a cop named Rick. I thought if this was the same man that that would be amazing.

Then the bomb shell. Merle didn't come back.

Daryl was distraught, demanding to know if he was live or not.

Apparently this Rick character had handcuffed Merle to a pipe on the roof of a building. I found this appalling. How could someone do that to another human being? Especially at a time like this. If Walkers didn't manage to get to him the Atlanta sun would dehydrate then cook him.

I was sick to my stomach. I felt so bad for Daryl. There was no possible way that Merle would make it out of the situation alive.

I left Andrea and Amy to go over by Daryl. I laid a hand on his shoulder but he jerked away. I recoiled with the rejection. I knew it wasn't directed at me but I felt hurt none the less.

When all was said and done they agreed that a small group of the campers would go back for Merle. Apparently T-Dog had padlocked the roof access door on his way out so that the Walkers would have a harder time trying to get to him.

Of course this meant that after all my excitement of Daryl not going on the first run into town that there would be no question that he would be going back in for his brother.

My heart sank as I made my way to the back of my car. I was worried about everything. I was trying to figure it all out. What was that kiss in the woods all about? Why did Daryl have to go and do that when he was probably just going to go off and get his dumb redneck ass killed? I kicked the rocks in front of me in frustration. I turned around only to find Daryl standing there looking at me.

"What ya mad about?" he asked slightly amused.

At first I just stared at him. I didn't know what to say. I was mad over several things, but the true question was 'did I have the right to be upset?'

He had only kissed me once in the woods, and it was in the heat of the moment. Did he really want to do it?

I calmed myself and returned his question with a question of my own.

"When are you leaving?"

"First thing in the morning." He sighed. "We would never make it back before dark if we left now."

I nodded.

"Anna did I do something?" he asked tentatively.

I glared at him. "Yes! You kissed me!" I spat at him.

"I see." He glared as his face hardened.

I took me a moment to realize that I didn't bother to explain why that made me so mad.

As he turned to walk away I grabbed on to his shoulder. He tensed up but stopped. He didn't make a move to turn around and face me.

"Daryl I…" I started, but cut me off.

"I get it." He huffed. "I kissed ya, and ya didn't want it. I'll do good to remember that."

"You stubborn ass redneck hick!" I fumed. I was beyond mad. "That's all I've wanted you to do since you saved my life!"

At this he whirled around to face me.

"Then why…"

"I'm mad because you kissed me and now you're going away, and what if you never come back? I'll never…"

He cut off my babble with a kiss. I instantly melted into him. It was raw and passionate. His large rugged hands roamed over my body. I felt like I was on fire and he was the flame. After what seemed like an eternity his hands moved to cup the sides of my face and the kiss broke.

"Girls worry too much." He smiled looking at my blissful face. "I'll be back before you know it."

I smiled softly. I guess if anyone could make it back it would be Daryl Dixon.

He kissed me softly again before adding. "With my dumb ass brother in tow."

This made me laugh. Daryl wiped the tears from my eyes just as Shane came around the corner he looked like he was in a very bad mood.

"Daryl," he started staring at me. "Everything ok here."

I nodded and smiled. "Tip top Mr. Lawman." I joked.

He looked at me for a moment no doubt trying to decide if I was lying or not. I guess he believed me because he turned his attention to Daryl.

"We need to go over the plans for tomorrow."

I could tell Shane was still suspicious about our interlude. But Daryl just winked at me and walked away with him.

I turned around sighing. I needed to get out of my dirty clothes. Running through the forest all day sure could make a girl sweaty, and hungry I thought as my stomach growled. It also made me smile to think of my time out in the woods with Daryl. The kiss we shared had been nothing short of an electric shock that shot through my body.

After I changed into my pajamas and tank top I sighed and made my way up to the fire for my helping of delicious squirrel stew.

A/N: Sorry about this chapter. I was starting to run into timeline problems with the show. I knew I needed to put the events in the story, but I didn't want to make it like you were reading the episode. I don't like the first part of the chapter, but I hope maybe I redeemed myself at the end please, please, please, review and let me know what you like and if there is anything that you don't like. Please let me know. I want to make my readers love my story! Thanks Loves!


	8. Getting Closer

Dinner was tense and quiet. I knew everyone had that day's events on their minds tomorrows as well. People were happy that their loved ones had made it home in one piece and with a new addition. They were however upset that some of them would be leaving again the next morning.

I looked over at Lori and her family. She was happy to have her husband back, and Carl his dad. I was happy for them. I just wished that he didn't come at the expense of Merle. I also wasn't sure yet how I felt about Rick.

Nobody said much except for small conversation between people who were close, and the children who weren't involved in grown up affairs.

"You need to get something else besides squirrel." I laughed at Daryl trying to lighten the mood. A few other people gave a small chuckle.

He looked up at me from his spot on the ground to my left.

"Lota squirrels" he shrugged emotionless taking a bite.

I looked away. I knew he was upset so I tried not to take his tone personal.

"Sides," he looked at me with a smile. "Yer the rabbit catcher."

This made other people at camp laugh. I couldn't help but join them. I still knew what I done had been stupid, but under normal circumstances I was quite the rabbit hunter.

I reached over and shoved Daryl in the head. This made people stop laughing. I had pretty much figured out that everyone pretty much avoided the Dixon boys. They viewed them at mean, temperamental, and as much as I hated to say it, redneck white trash.

I had seen the way Daryl was with everyone else. He was distant, rude, flippant, cruel, and anti-social. Hell I had received his attitude as well. But I also I knew otherwise. I had seen the side of Daryl that was funny, loving, and kind. The one who longed for the human companionship those others could not give him.

After a moment Daryl shoved my leg with his elbow in response. This made the group relax.

"Brat." He laughed sitting his plate down.

"Hick." I responded quietly to where only he could hear.

He looked up and me and gave me his sheepish, one eye half closed grin that I had become so fond of over the past few days.

I sat my plate down and rubbed my hands together. It was getting chilly even by the fire.

"Cold?" Daryl asked taking off his long sleeved blue shirt. He had on a sleeveless shirt underneath. I couldn't help but take a moment to stare at his tan muscles as they flexed. I nodded as he reached up and put the shirt around my shoulders. I closed my eyes and inhaled. His smell clung to the shirt.

The other campers watched the exchange in silence. This had gone a little farther that a few harmless remarks made in fun. This was a grown man giving his shirt to what they assumed was a young teen girl.

The two cops looked especially worried. I didn't care though. Let them think what they wanted. I wasn't going to let them ruin my night. I was eighteen. Had any other them bothered to care enough to ask then they would know that. I was going to let them worry.

I yawned. "I'm getting tired."

Daryl stood grabbing his crossbow from beside him. "I'll walk ya down to yer car."

"Maybe someone else should go too, just in case." Rick objected.

I stopped and looked at him. I didn't know this man, and from what I did know so far I didn't like him. He was the one that left Merle on the roof in the first place. If it hadn't been for him then Daryl wouldn't be going back into Atlanta risking his life.

"We will be just fine." I informed him as I walked in front of Daryl and into the darkness.

"What was that all about?" He asked me as we neared the car.

I told him exactly what was on my mind.

"I told you not to worry." He said as we stopped and I lifted the hatch up.

I turned around to face him and he cupped my chin in his hand.

"Ya don't think I can take care of myself?" He teased.

I smiled softly. "I know you can. I just… I just can't lose anyone else." I told him as a tear slid down my cheek.

He kissed my forehead.

"Hell," I laughed wiping the tear away. "I even can't wait until that ass-hat of a brother of yours is back."

Daryl laughed as we sat down. "Yeah I do kinda miss the sum-bitch."

I laughed looking out into the darkness. The moon was almost full and you could see everything for miles. We sat in silence for a bit before I spoke.

"Do you think that there are very many people left in the city?" I asked.

Daryl didn't answer for a minute. Then he sighed.

"I'm sure that sum are hold up places."

"Do you think they will make it?" I looked at him.

He put his arm around me. "I'm sure sum will."

I put my head on his shoulder. "Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked softly.

Daryl tensed up.

I pulled away. "Sorry, I just didn't want to be alone."

He pulled me back to him trying to comfort me by placing soft kisses in my hair. "Sure Anna."

I hugged him back "Thank you."

Then we climbed into the back of the car and closed the hatch.

We lay down on top of the blanket with me wrapped tightly in Daryl's arms. I knew that there was that chance that I wouldn't see him after that night so I tried to stay awake as long as possible. That didn't last long though. I felt way too safe in Daryl's arms that before I knew it I was fast asleep.

It was the first peaceful night's sleep I had had since the night before i saw my first Walker.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter guys. There was some stuff that needed done before Daryl left in the morning to go after Merle, but I didn't want to drag it all out. I hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!


	9. Waiting

I woke up at the crack of dawn the next morning. I was still snuggled in Daryl's arms. I smiled. He was still fast asleep holding me tight.

I didn't want the sun to continue to rise. I knew that any moment Daryl would have to wake up and go on his mission into town. I frowned.

What if this was all I ever had of him?

What if I never got the chance to take us further?

What if I never had the chance to fall in love with this man that I had become so attracted to?  
A tear started to slide down my cheek as the 'What ifs' continued to flow from my mind.

Daryl's thumb came up suddenly to wipe the tear from my face. I smiled and turned my head to him. His face was soft, and his eyes still mostly closed.

"What'cha cryin fer?" he asked sleepily.

I smiled at him. "No reason in particular, just everything."

He kissed me softly, taking all the negative thoughts from my mind.

Of course the knock on the back window of the car ruined it.

I looked up and saw Lori, and Rick. "Of course." I groaned rolling my eyes.

I opened up the hatch, squinting at the bright sunlight.

Rick cleared his throat before he spoke. "It's almost time to go."

"I'm comin." Daryl responded gruffly.

Lori gave be a worried look but didn't say anything.

So they apparently thought something had happened between Daryl and I the night before.

"Give us just a minute." I smiled. "Then he's all yours."

Rick nodded reluctantly and they walked away.

"Please don't leave me here alone with these people." I teased.

Daryl laughed. "You know I'll be back." He puffed his chest up. "Ain't no Geek out there can take me down."

I laughed playfully as I shoved him.

"You better." I started to take off his shirt that he had let me wear the night before, but he stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"Keep it." He brushed my hair from my eyes. "That way ya got sumthin while I'm gone."

I threw my arms around him like a lost little girl. I hugged him so tight that I thought I might break him. I still wasn't sure what Daryl and I really were, but I was going to be pissed off if I lost out on my chance to find out.

After a few moments I saw the group that was going starting to walk down the road towards us. I let go of Daryl with tears in my eyes. They threatened to fall but I held them back trying not to seem too much like a baby.

"Time's up." I said softly.

"I'll be back soon." Daryl said as he grabbed his crossbow from the front seat where he had laid it the night before, and then kissed me on the forehead.

And with that he was gone.

I climbed up onto the top of the car so that I could watch the group as long as I could. I watched them drive away until the truck looked like nothing more than an ant as it disappeared beyond the trees.

Finally after enough time of feeling sorry for myself I climbed down from the car and got dressed. I knew that it was going to be too warm to wear Daryl's shirt so after I got dressed in a pair of shorts, and tank top I tied it around my waist.

After getting dressed I made my way up to central camp. Dale was keeping his usual watch on top of the RV. He smiled at me. He always had a friendly old man smile for pretty much anyone.

Lori was sitting down doing something I couldn't see from my vantage point, but she looked distracted. I'm sure she was worried about Rick. I would be too if I thought my husband was dead, then suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I wouldn't want him to leave my sight.

Apparently Andrea and Amy had gone down to do some fishing. I'd rather eat squirrel. I hate fish. I knew that with the Zombie Apocalypse that I would have to learn to eat a lot of stuff that I didn't want to, but I wasn't ready to give that up yet. Especially when I knew that there was something else to eat. If I got hungry I would eat something else. I wasn't hungry at that moment though. My stomach was all twisted in knots thinking about Daryl being safe.

"Hey kiddo." Carol smiled coming up to me.

I smiled. I liked Carol. She was nice. I couldn't stand that rude ass abusive husband of hers though. All he did was yell and sit on his ass. He was little quieter since Shane beat the hell out of him for hitting Carol.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Do you think you could help me keep an eye on the kids today?" She asked. "With people gone and the Walker being so close to camp I just want to keep an extra eye on them."

I put my hand on her arm. "I've got something better. How about I spend the day with the kids, and you go down to the quarry and relax for the day."

Carol looked appalled. "I couldn't do that!"

"Why not?" I asked.

She looked over at her tent were I knew her husband was laying his lazy ass.

"And he is going to know how?" I asked her raising a brow. "I doubt he even comes out of that tent for hours to come. You need the break. Please just take it."

She smiled at me still unsure. Suddenly she hugged me. "Thank you." She whispered in my ear before pulling away and making her way down the trail.

I smiled as I watched her go. I was glad I was able to help out her situation. She needed some time away. She was always wound so tight, walking on egg shells.

I walked over to the fallen tree where the kids were playing.

"Hey guys what are you doing?"

Sophia shrugged. "We are trying not to be so bored but its hard."

"Yeah." Carl groaned. "There is nothing to do."

I smiled. "What if I told you that I could make all your boredom go away?"

All the kids popped their heads up smiling.

"Follow me." I whispered covertly. I made my way to the back of my car as the kids followed quietly behind me.

I opened the hatch and pointed the little TV screen that hung down from the center of the roof.

"Oh my gosh!" Sophia's eyes got huge. "What do you have to watch?"

I reached inside and grabbed the little DVD case that always stayed in my car and handed it to her.

After twenty minutes of very heated debate between all the kids they finally decided on Gnomeo and Juliet. I laughed as we all climbed in the back of the car. I put in the movie and we all got settled in to watch it.

I knew I was wasting valuable battery life to run the entertainment, but these kids needed this. They hadn't got to do anything kid like since the Walkers first came. I smiled as I watched them. Yup it was well worth it.

We didn't leave the car until later that afternoon when we heard a commotion up at camp. Andrea and Amy were back, and they each had what must have been thirty fish each. As much as I hated fish I had to admit that there catch was extremely impressive.

Everyone was in such good spirits that they decided to have a big fish fry.

Worst idea ever…


	10. Everything Turned Upside Down

I was sitting in front of the fire with my legs curled up to my chin when it happened. I was trying to keep my mind from wondering to all the bad reasons why Daryl and the group hadn't come back from their trip. I could tell everyone else was just as worried.

That's when Amy screamed. It was a scream of pain and terror. Everyone looked towards the RV startled. We watched in horror, helpless as a Walker bit Amy.

Everything happened all at once. More Walkers came and people got there weapons to defend themselves. It was mass chaos. Everyone was screaming and trying to hold on to loved ones. I grabbed my Desert Eagle from the waist band of my shorts and shot at what I could. There was no point in being quiet now. The walkers had found us. It was stupid for us to think that we could have a normal night. Stupid for us to leave camp unprotected. I watched in horror as some of the campers were bitten.

Suddenly from the trees arrived the small group. I didn't have time to worry about Daryl as I had three walkers descend upon me. I panicked. There was no way I was going to be able to get myself out of this one.

I shot one of the Walkers, bringing it down just at my feet. Another lunged at me, just missing my arm, but shoving me down to the ground onto my butt. Suddenly Daryl was at my side, taking out both the remaining Walkers simultaneously by shooting one in the head and driving a knife through the others.

I couldn't think for a moment. That was so close.

"Get up!" Daryl yelled at me as he yanked me up from my sitting position and pulled me along with him.

Suddenly it was all over as quick as it had begun. We all stood in shock, unable to find the words for what had happened. The dead Walkers outnumbered the people left alive. My heart thumped wildly in my chest as my eyes searched for our losses.

We had lost a few people. Suddenly I couldn't stand any longer. I slumped to the ground with a thud.

I could hear someone; multiple someone's trying to speak to me. I could hear what they were saying. I tried to respond, but each time I tried nothing would come out.

"Has she been bitten?" I heard a woman's panicky voice ask.

"No I think she is just in shock." Someone answered.

I knew I hadn't been bitten, though I would have if Daryl hadn't saved me once again. Suddenly I wondered how in the hell I had survived as long as I had before he had found me. It seemed like I was always in need of saving.

I stared blankly in the distance. Maybe I should have never joined this group I thought sadly to myself. I did better on my own. I wasn't a hindrance to a group of people who had enough to worry about without me.

After a few moments people stopped fussing over me and went on to do what needed to be done. They quietly hid themselves from the night. Bodies couldn't be moved yet, it was too dark. People had to protect themselves from further threats until morning.

I felt myself being lifted up and carried away. A few moments later I was locked safely inside the back of the HHR. I was still in Daryl's arms as I started to cry myself to sleep.

The sun was shining brightly through the car windows as I woke up alone the next morning. At first I almost forgot what had happened the night before until I looked down and saw the blood stains on my shirt. I ripped it off quickly and threw it across the car.

I was going to put on a clean shirt, but thought about the bloody work that was ahead for the day. I sighed and reluctantly retrieved the shirt and put in back on. I crawled out of the back of the car to see what there was that I could do to help.

I walked up to a horrible sight. The dead were being disposed of by the men of the group. Walkers went in the pile to be burned, and our own went in a line to be buried. It was a gruesome sight and it was hard for me not to throw up at the sight.

Suddenly Jacqui yelled. "Jims been bitten!"

Everyone immediately stopped doing what they were doing.

"Show us Daryl." Said going up to him.

Jim backed up trying to get away from the mob that suddenly crowded around him.

T-Dog grabbed him from behind pinning his arms behind him as Daryl lifted his shirt to reveal a bite mark on Jim's stomach.

Everyone backed away as T-Dog let him go.

Poor Jim just repeated "I'm ok, I'm ok." Over and over as he backed away.

I didn't know what to think. I had never been around someone who was bitten and lived from it. It was horrifying. What did we do?

"I say we take care of it right now!" Daryl ran at Jim with the pick axe that he held in his hands.

I was mortified.

Just as suddenly Rick was beside him with his gun pressed to his head. "We don't kill the living."

I gasped.

Daryl reluctantly backed away. "That's funny comin from the man that just had a gun pressed to my head."

I watched in horror unable to speak. The group was falling apart.

Nobody noticed my presence, thankfully because I didn't want to be noticed at that moment.

Eventually they decided to put Jim in the RV until something was decided. There was very heated discussion about what was the right thing to do with him.

I watched silently for a few more minutes before making my way unnoticed down to the quarry. I wanted to be alone, and there didn't look like there was anything that I could do back at camp.

I was sitting with my feet in the water when I heard a gunshot. It startled me for a moment. I didn't bother to go see what it was. I wasn't sure if I didn't want to know or it I knew that I would just find out later anyway.

"What you doin down here by yerself?" Daryl asked sitting down next to me.

I turned and looked at him. I didn't really have anything to say. I didn't want to think about how he had acted back at camp.

"Ya not talkin to me?" he asked raising a brow.

I sighed. "Seeing you act like that just caught me off guard."

I knew he was mad. It hadn't escaped my attention that Merle had not returned with the group. I wasn't going to bring it up though. I would talk about it when he was ready.

Daryl seemed to choose his word before responding to me.

"He is infected. He's a risk." He answered.

"But at the moment he is still just Jim." I told him.

"I know." Daryl laid his hand on my bare leg. Despite everything going on his touch still sent electric shocks through me. "But when don't have any idea when he will turn."

I knew he was speaking the truth, though I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

"If he turned with you near him and I wasn't there…" He looked out onto the water.

I didn't know what to say. I looked up into his eyes. They were sad and tired. He was dealing with so much. Suddenly I reached up and threw my arms around his neck hugging him tight. "I'm so glad you made it back safe."

He hugged me back without responding. We stayed like that for a while before we made our way wordlessly back to camp.

It was time for the funeral for our people, and a whole new set of tears to start falling.

A/N: Sorry about this chapter guys. I didn't really like it much, but it needed done. Please don't lose faith in me! Keep reading and review! I would love to have your feedback! Love you my dear readers!


	11. Heating Up

After much discussion or maybe it was just Rick telling us what we were going to do we decided that we were going to try to make it to the CDC in Atlanta. If anyone had any answers for us it would be them.

I tried to keep the worry off of my face, but I knew it showed. Bad things happened when any of us went into the city. While looking for Merle and the bag of guns rick had left some Mexicans kidnapped Glenn and ended up with half the guns. Not to mention the fact that Merle had cut off his own hand to escape the handcuffs and was not found.

I looked at Daryl who was sitting next to me. His gaze was far off, and it was hard to tell what he was thinking about.

"What's on ur mind?" He asked feeling my eyes on him.

"Do you think this is going to work?" I asked.

He shrugged. "What else we got?"

"Yeah" I commented absently.

"We could sit round here and wait to get bit, or we can do sumthin."

I nodded. "I know it's just whenever any of us go to town something bad happens."

Now it was Daryl's turn to give a needless "Yeah."

"I'm sorry you didn't find Merle." I told him as I laid my head on his arm.

"That tough sumbitch is out there somewhere." Daryl told me kissing my hair.

I laughed a little. He probably was.

We were leaving first thing in the morning for the CDC and everyone was packing up there non essentials for the trip.

I looked in the back of my car. It was all I had left of home. I had more than most of the others though. I packed all of my unneeded things in the corner behind the driver's seat. I was lucky to own a car that had seats that lay down.

I finished up and looked around me. Other people were still getting things ready so I set off to see if I could help.

Our group had become much smaller after the Walker attack. Faces were sad. And though I hadn't lost anyone close to me I still felt the sadness. We all depended on each other and the loss of each person was felt deeply through each of us. The sad part was that we had to move on. There was no time to truly mourn what we had lost. All there was is to pick up and move on.

"Take a walk with me." Daryl whispered in my ear as he walked up behind me. I was lost in thought so he startled me a bit.

I nodded as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me off into the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a few moments.

Daryl didn't respond instead he checked the area for any threats. Suddenly he stopped and whirled around his mouth was on mine in and instant.

I returned the kiss full force. Our lips meshed together in frenzy. Every part of my body that his hands touched felt as though it had been struck by lightning. Slowly the whole world slipped away. There were no Walkers no Apocalypse nothing. Just me and the man I was falling in love with.

After a while we broke the make out session both of us breathing heavy.

"Not that I am in any way complaining" I said between breaths "but what the hell was that about?"

Daryl smiled at me seductively. "You looked like you needed it."

I laughed. "You have no idea."

He leaned closer to me wrapping his fist in my hair. We locked eyes for a moment.

"I think I do." He whispered softly before reengaging the kiss.

Slowly Daryl backed me up till my back was pressed against a tree. His hand roamed under my shirt on the bare skin of my sides. My fingers ran through his hair as I used my leg to hold him as close as possible to me.

Daryl slowly pulled away leaving me in a cloud of ecstasy slumped against the tree.

After a moment I slowly opened my eyes. The look in Daryl's eyes was that of a wild animal. I cocked my head to the side and gave him a half smile.

"You Mr. Dixon are incredible." I breathed.

He smiled. "Ain't seen nothin yet."

My heart thumped wildly in my chest. I believed him. If making out with him mad my body respond like that then I couldn't even imagine what taking it further would do.

Daryl reluctantly looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and we didn't want to be stuck in the middle of the woods at night. He looked at me and I nodded wordlessly.

I slowly removed myself from the tree. My legs were like jelly as I followed Daryl closely. I still couldn't keep a small smile from playing across my lips.

Nobody noticed as Daryl and I emerged from our path in the woods. I was thankful. I didn't want anyone's inquisition ruining what had just happened. I was going to hold on to that moment as long as possible.

Daryl walked me to the car. "I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead and walked over to where he had his little camping area set up.

I watched him for a moment before sighing and reaching into the car for my pajamas.

Just then Carol, Sophia, and Lori came over.

"Were going down to the water to wash up." She smiled that motherly smile of hers. "We thought maybe you would want to join us."

I smiled. "I would love to" I grabbed my bathroom things, pajamas bottoms, and a tank top, closed the hatch to the car, and follow the women.

I didn't want to wash Daryl off me but I also didn't want to go to sleep with all the nasty on me from the recent events. The water was cool on my skin. It gave me goose bumps.

It was almost dark by the time we made our way back to camp. I felt so much better. Daryl was leaning against the back of the car when I walked up.

"Hey." I smiled as I opened up the hatch and put my stuff inside.

Daryl looked at me wordlessly. I was getting a little self-conscience as he stared.

"What?" I asked.

Daryl seemed to shake himself awake. "Umm…" he looked to the side of him where his bag, crossbow, and Tent set. I also notice that his Motorcycle was now sitting next to my car.

I raised my eyebrow at him in question.

"I thought it would be easier to move out in the mornin if my tent and stuff was already ready to go."

I smiled and chuckled softly. "Smooth Dixon, very smooth."

He laughed at me and rolled his eyes.

"Put what you can fit up front. I don't want it in the way."

Daryl nodded as he grabbed his stuff and made his way to the front of the car. These actions did not go unnoticed by the other campers. Rick and Shane were whispering about something as they looked over at my car. I gave them a "What the hell are you looking at?" look and walked up to the front of the car. I opened the dash board box and grabbed my best friend Sadie's pack of cigarettes that she always kept in there.

I rarely smoked but when I did it was like a drug. It didn't take much and I was calm. I lit one up in plain view of everyone. Just as I did Daryl came around the side of the car.

"Do I smell…?" He sniffed.

Just then I crinkled my nose and started laughing. Sadie that little bitch had made herself some joints in disguise.

"I swear I didn't know." I laughed as Daryl took the Joint from me.

He laughed at my giddiness as he took a drag to test it for himself.

"How could you not know?" he asked handing it back to me.

"My best friend Sadie left them in my car. I thought they were just regular cigarettes." I took a drag and handed it back to him.

He laughed and took a drag. I started to walk to the back of the car. So far nobody had said anything, and I was extremely happy to be downwind of the group.

Daryl and I finished off the joint. I did it more in honor of my probably dead friend, but also I was nervous about sleeping in the car with Daryl. I had done it before, but this time there was not crying over some bad thing that happened. This was after the very heated make out session in the woods.

I was nervous as we climbed into the back of the car and closed the hatch.

"Ya ok?" Daryl asked putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

I nodded. "I'm great."

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed me softly.

"Better get some sleep." He said when the kiss broke.

I looked at him. "I don't want to sleep." I grabbed his shirt.

Daryl reached up and grabbed my hands in his.

My face fell and my stomach twisted. I pulled away. "You don't want me?"

He groaned "More than you know."

I looked at him in disbelief. "You don't have to lie."

Quickly Daryl grabbed my hand and placed it on the bulge in the front of his jeans.

I gasped inwardly pleased. "Then why?"

He pulled me back to him. "Not here, not like this."

"But we could be dead tomorrow." I protested as I snuggled against his chest.

He chuckled. "I didn't wait my whole life for ya to die right after meetin ya."

"Fair enough." I laughed.

Daryl held me tight as we slept that night, another dreamless night that I was thankful for.

A/N: I know this chapter is kind of long and really just filler. But I wanted to make the filler interesting. Things are sure heating up! Keep reading! REVIEW!


	12. Off To The CDC

I woke up alone. That was nothing new. Daryl had a habit of sneaking out and leaving me sleeping. It didn't bother me. It was sweet that he wanted me to have sleep.

I groaned and stretched. I didn't want to get up. My stomach was in knots over heading to the CDC today. I knew that more than likely something was going to go wrong.

I reached in my bag and grabbed some clothes to get dressed. After I opened the hatch and crawled out reluctantly. Everyone was loading up the last of their stuff to leave. Daryl was talking to the men of the group. I assumed it was about plans for traveling, hopefully safely.

"You all set to go?" Jacquie asked as she came up behind me.

"Yeah." I closed the hatch. "I'm all set."

She smiled at me and continued making her way to camp. I didn't have anything else to do so I followed behind.

I looked over at the group of men. They looked tense. Daryl looked pissed. I was assuming that it had something to do with Jim since he kept looking at the RV. I didn't want Jim to be killed while he was still human, but I did understand the threat he posed.

The male group disbanded and made their way over to the rest of us.

"Okay everyone it's time to move out." Shane began. "For those of you with CB's keep it on channel 40. If there is any problem and you don't or can't use your CB then hit the horn one time. That will stop the caravan."

He looked at us in question to see if we all understood.

"We're not going." Morales told us as he put his arm around his wife.

Some of us gasped in surprise.

"We have family in Birmingham." She added.

"If you do this you are unprotected. That means no one to watch your back." Shane interjected.

"I need to do what's best for my family." Morales replied.

Rick nodded to Shane. They had a short mumbled conversation. He then handed Morales a gun and some ammo.

Everyone said their goodbyes. The kids had all become fast friends so they were crying and hugging. The rest of us hugged them and gave them our best wishes.

"Alright let's move out!" Shane hollered and with that we all disbanded to our own vehicles.

"I'm gonna put my bike in the back of the truck and Glenn is gonna drive it." Daryl informed me as we made our way to my car.

"Okay." I smiled. "You want to drive?" I pulled out my keys and held them up to him.

He grabbed them quickly from my hand. I laughed and went to move his stuff to the back while he put his bike up.

"This is such a girl car." Daryl commented in frustration as he adjusted the seat and mirrors.

"Well that makes sense since I'm a girl." I laughed watching him.

He groaned and rolled his eyes as we started off down the road. We drove in silence without any music. That was fine with me. We needed to hear if anything went on. If anyone honked and we missed it then that might have consequences.

Suddenly there was a honk and we all stopped.

"I'll see what's up." Daryl told me as he got out.

A few other people got out as well. I waited impatiently for Daryl to come back. I was hoping that whatever was going on wasn't too bad, but I knew that we wouldn't have stopped for something trivial either.

After a few minutes I saw Jim being carried out of the RV and set gently under a big tree. I had to know what was going on so I got out of the car and made my way over to the small group.

Jim was hurting bad. You could see the pain all over his face. He looked like he had been to hell and back.

I wasn't too shocked when people started telling him goodbye. He had decided that this is where he wanted to be when he died. My heart ached for him. If I ever got bit I would not want to suffer like that. I wouldn't want to come back as a Geek either.

Tears formed in my eyes as it was my turn to tell Jim goodbye. He smiled at me.

"Don't be sad kid."

The tears flowed down my cheaks. He was dying and he was smiling at me.

"I'm sorry Jim." I sniffed.

"You're a good kid Anna." He winced in pain as he looked up at Daryl. "You make sure you keep her safe."

Daryl nodded wordlessly at him.

I hugged Jim as gently as I possibly could, told him goodbye, and made my way back to the HHR. I couldn't be there anymore. I had said goodbye and I didn't think that I could have stayed around to witness anyone else.

I was sitting in the car with my knees pulled up tightly to my chest when Daryl came back. He sat down and sighed.

"Ya ok?" he asked looking at me.

No I wasn't ok. It was hard knowing that we were leaving a man on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere just waiting to die. Of course I didn't want Daryl worrying about me so I nodded simply to him and looked out the window.

I was off in my own world so I hadn't realized how much time had passed, but we were stopping down the road from a large building, the CDC. The only problem was there were bodies everywhere. I couldn't see any Walkers, but that didn't mean anything.

"Oh my God." I gasped as I looked at the field of rotting corpses.

"Ya got somethin to cover yer mouth, and nose with?" Daryl asked as he crinkled his nose as the sight.

I nodded and grabbed my winter stocking cap out of the glove compartment in front of me.

Daryl nodded. "When we get out I want you to stay with me. If I run, you run. If I stop, you stop."

I nodded at him nervously.

"Most of all be quiet."

"I will." I answered meekly.

We watched the others for a moment. We needed a sign that it was time to go. Slowly Rick made his way out into the open. He made a signal for all of us to follow him. Slowly and silently we all made our way behind him.

The smell was overwhelming. It was like every dead body in the world lay rotting in front of us. I almost threw up. I did as Daryl instructed and didn't move from his side.

Slowly we made our way to the front door of the CDC. All of our hearts fell as we tried to get in only to find the doors locked. We stayed on guard for Walkers as Rick knocked on the door. The sound did not go unnoticed by the local walkers. They swarmed on us instantly. Rick banged harder when he noticed the camera by the door follow his movements. Getting no response made him mad. He angrily pleaded with anyone on the inside to let us in.

Those of us with weapons took down what Walkers we could.

"Let's just go!" Shane yelled taking down a Walker.

We all turned to go. We needed to make our way back to the vehicles before we were too surrounded to make it.

Suddenly the doors to the CDC opened and a bright light spilled out of the building.

A/N: Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Oh well, on to the next one! Keep reading, and REVIEW my dear readers!


	13. Night One In The CDC

We entered the CDC quickly. There was one man standing alone in the middle of the room. He had his gun pointed at our group.

"What do you want?" he asked shaky.

"A chance." Rick answered hopefully and tiredly.

The man slowly lowered his gun. "That's a lot to be asking these days."

Rick slowly lowered his gun signaling to the rest of us that we needed to lower ours.

"Is anyone in group infected?" asked the man.

"One of us was." Rick answered. "He didn't make it."

"A blood test," he said. "That's the price of admission."

"Fair enough." Rick responded for all of us.

"If there is anything that you need to bring in do it now. Once those doors close they won't open again."

The men quickly ran out to get our things. When they got inside the big doors sealed behind them. For once the thought of maybe being safe occurred to all of us.

"I'm Dr. Edmond Jenner."

Rick took turns introducing all of us as we made our way to a set of elevators.

Dr. Jenner gave us the tour of the guest facilities underground.

"The housing units are closed off to save power, but the couches are comfortable and there are cots in storage if you prefer."

I was just thankful to be inside a safe building. I didn't care if I was sleeping in the corner of a crowded room on the floor.

"And there is a rec room that you kids might enjoy." Dr. Jenner smiled at Sophia and Carl. "Just don't plug anything in. we need to conserve power."

The kids smiled in glee.

"Same goes for the rest of you." Dr. Jenner pointed around our group. "If you take a shower, go easy on the hot water."

We all looked at each other in amazement. I smiled hot water. It had been weeks since any of us had taken a shower. Let alone felt hot water.

We continued down the hall to a large room. Dr. Jenner to told the automatic system, which he called Vi to turn on the lights.

"Welcome to Zone 5." Jenner announced.

Dr. Jenner explained to us how he was the only Doctor left because the others had left or "opted out" as he called it (Suicide). He continued to tell us the aspects of the place and the minimum things we needed to know to be there.

We followed him to a little area where one by one he sat us down and drew our blood. Some were okay with it and others were squeamish. I didn't really have a problem with it. As long as I could see needles going into me I was usually okay, but if I could I was like a two year old.

After the blood was all drawn Jenner led us to a cafeteria place. There was actual food and liquor. I was happy to see both.

We made food and sat down to eat, one big happy family. I snatched up a bottle of Jamison on the way to my seat. Daryl gave me a funny look and I just smiled back.

Nobody cared about underage drinking that night. Even Carl had a taste of wine. Everyone laughed when he was grossed out by the taste. Glenn was toasted. Everyone was having a good time. It was so wonderful for everyone to relax and push all their worries aside, even if it was just one night.

I spent most of my night next to Daryl. He was my rock and I didn't care if anyone gave us any looks about our relationship. I liked seeing him relax a little. He was always so tense worried about something or looking for Walkers. He didn't have to do that here, none of us did.

After getting pretty drunk and having a ton of laughs we all decided it was time to disband to our own rooms. I was very tipsy, and I could hear the shower calling my name.

"I can't wait to feel hot water on my skin!" I announced as a few of us strolled down the long hallway.

Glenn laughed along with T-Dog.

I found the room I had picked that contained mine and Daryl's bags.

I hollered goodnight to anyone who was still in the hall to hear me, then stepped inside.

Daryl kissed me quickly after we stepped into the room. "Go get in the shower. I gotta go talk to Rick."

"K" I whispered at him as I walked away removing clothes without looking back. I heard his sharp intake of breath as I neared the bathroom door in nothing but my underwear.

I turned on the water and stepped inside. I closed my eyes as the water hit me. It was like heaven. I felt the weeks of dirt and grime melt off of me.

I heard the bathroom door open and smiled to myself. I didn't turn around and look as Daryl opened the shower door and stepped inside with me. I felt his finger tips on the small of my back. It made me shiver despite the temperature of the water raining down on me.

Daryl kissed up the back of my neck. I smiled as he turned me around to face him. There was an unmistakable fire in his eyes. He kissed me hard. I returned it just as fierce. We let the water run over us as we kissed.

After a while Daryl turned the water off and we got out. I had never felt better.

We dried off and made our way to the bed. I was nervous. Daryl had said not in the back of the car. Well we were safe tonight and we had a bed.

"Yer beautiful." Daryl said locking eyes with me as we made our way to the bed.

I blushed.

He kissed me passionately as we fell into the bed. Every touch every movement was like magic. I couldn't get enough of him. The whole night was spent exploring every inch of each other.

A/N: Ok guys so there it is. It would be a little better if it wasn't for the maturity restrictions of the site. Sorry. But anyways as always please keep reading and REVIEW!


	14. Bad Night

I was sitting in my bedroom talking on the phone to one of my friends. It was an ordinary day. Some movie was playing on the TV, something with zombies in it. I wasn't really paying attention to it at first. I rarely pay attention to the TV when I'm on the phone.

"Are you going to The Ally with me on Saturday?" Sadie asked.

The Ally was a club that we hung out at sometimes when we were bored.

"Duh," I sighed laying back into my pillows. "What the hell else are we going to do?"

Sadie laughed at me. "Good because I told these two cute guys I met today that we were going to be there."

I was trying to process what she was saying, but the images on TV had started to capture my attention. The scene had changed. It suddenly looked as if the zombies were running around my neighborhood. "Weird." I thought.

"Earth to Anna," Sadie sighed annoyed. "Are you listening to me?"

"Sadie I'll call you back." I told her as I hung up. I didn't even wait for her answer.

As I hung up the phone I scooted down onto the bed to see the TV better. There was a zombie attacking a woman in front of a house that looked just like the house across the street from mine.

Suddenly they stopped. All the zombies on the screen turned and looked right at the camera.

I gasped. It was as if they were looking right at me. The started towards the screen, and as the camera panned back my front lawn came into view. The zombies crossed the street, went past my car, and walked right up to my front door.

I could hear the banging on the front door downstairs. I panicked and heard my mom holler that she was getting the door.

"No Mom!" I screamed as I jumped off my bed and fled out my bedroom door.

But by the time I reached the downstairs hall I was too late. My Mom was swarmed by zombies. I was helpless standing there staring at the horror before me.

My Dad came around the corner from the living room, but before he could reach me a zombie came from nowhere and bit him in the neck. I screamed.

"Run Anna!" My Dad hollered as he pointed to the side door of the kitchen. I nodded in tears and did what he said.

I ran bare foot out into the yard. I didn't know where to go. I heard the engine of a motorcycle and took off in the direction of it.

There was a man, devastating handsome sitting on a motorcycle using a crossbow to take out the zombies that were advancing on him.

"Anna, this way!" The stranger hollered in between shots.

I didn't know how he knew my name and I didn't care. I ran in his direction as fast as I could.

When I was about fifteen feet from him a zombie came from behind a tree and grabbed onto the man's leather vest. At the same time one grabbed onto my shirt.

I screamed and pulled away. I reached uselessly towards the man in front of me. He did the same, neither of us nearing the other.

I gasped in dread as the zombie bit down on the man's shoulder. I screamed falling to the ground hopeless.

I woke up screaming in the dark. I was disoriented, and for a moment had no idea where I was. I fought off hands that were trying to hold on to me.

"Anna, Anna," Daryl tried to hold me to him.

I slowly stopped fighting as I heard his voice. I looked at him for a moment before I started crying. It had been my first true break down that wasn't directly after a horrible event.

Daryl held me to his chest rocking me like a child as I clung to him sobbing.

After a little while I started to calm down. I pulled away from Daryl slowly and wiped the tears from my face.

"What happened?" Daryl asked very concerned.

I filled him in on the entire dream, trying not to cry as I did.

"It was so awful Daryl." I sighed.

"That's a lot to go through in one night." He commented.

"Yeah." I replied taking a deep breath.

There was a knock on the door. Daryl pulled on his jeans. Even being as traumatized as I was I didn't let the sexiness of his bare ass go unnoticed.

Daryl opened the door to find Rick, Shane, and Dale standing on the other side.

"What's going on in here?" Shane demanded.

"She had a bad dream." Daryl explained. I could tell he wasn't too happy with Shane's tone.

"Anna?" Shane's voice carried into the room.

I sighed and got up from our makeshift bed. I had to put on some clothes to speak with the company that I wasn't really in the mood for.

"Yeah?" I questioned as I came to the door and stepped in front of Daryl.

"You ok?" Rick asked.

"We heard screaming." Dale added.

I shrugged. "It's just like Daryl said. I had a nightmare and woke up screaming."

Rick nodded and stepped back. Dale asked if I needed anything. I smiled at him and told him no, but thank you. Shane however still looked at us in disbelief. What the hell did he think? Did he think Daryl was doing something to me?

I had grown a little skeptical of Shane lately. He seemed to be going a little crazy and his anger level was rising as well.

"Thank you guys from your concern." I smiled "But really everything is fine."

Shane sniffed and nodded his head in his way that I can't explain, and stepped back.

"What's going on?" Lori asked walking up our group.

"She had a nightmare." Rick explained to her.

Shane looked at her approach and walked away quickly.

What the hell was that all about?

Lori looked at me with concern. "You ok?"

I nodded at her with a smile.

She nodded back as she grabbed Rick by the arm.

"She's fine honey. We have all had those dreams."

He nodded, and walked away with Dale following behind.

I walked away from the door, and Daryl closed it.

"Nosey people." I said sitting down on the bed.

"They just worry about ya around me." He told me as he sat down next to me.

"I don't know why." I stated honestly.

Daryl laughed slightly. "You honestly can't figure out why they don't want to see a beautiful girl, who they assume can't be older than sixteen spending all her time with a much older and scary guy like me?"

I laughed. I could see their concern. I knew that even in the real world before all of the Walkers that our relationship would have been a concern for anyone, but it was also our business, not theirs.

"What is this Daryl?" I asked suddenly scared of what we were to each other.

He looked at me in question.

"Us, Daryl," I elaborated. "What are we?"

He looked at me for a moment. Every second he spent not answering was one more second my stomach spent in knots.

I pulled my legs up to my chest. I had been so stupid. I thought maybe I meant something to Daryl. I guess I was just post-apocalyptic convenience to him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

I wiped away the tear that had started to roll down my cheek.

"I'm just a stupid little girl who fell in love with a guy who doesn't feel the same way."

Daryl laughed as he reached up and wiped away the new tears that were falling.

I looked at him angrily. The Ass-Hat was laughing at me!

Daryl leaned real close to my face. "You're not a stupid little girl if the guy loves you back." He whispered.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. Daryl Dixon loved me? The hard ass Walker killing redneck that scared the piss out of everyone around him was in love with me.

I smiled at him. "You love me?"

"Ya don't see me acting this way with anyone else in our group do ya?" he asked me with a cocky smile.

I laughed. He was right. He may have a few nice moments with some of the group but nothing as far as anything close to the way he was with me.

Daryl kissed me softly.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked as the kiss broke.

I nodded. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything," I laid my head on him. "I wouldn't still be alive if it wasn't for you, and even if I was I wouldn't be anywhere near as happy as I am now."

He hugged me to him wordlessly.

I tipped my head up to give him a kiss before going back to sleep. I was thankful the rest of the night was dreamless.


	15. Dread In The CDC

A/N: I'm back! Sorry it's been so long since I've given you guys an update. Please don't hate me LOL. I have had some stuff going on that has kept me from writing. I promise to try to update more often. I hope you all like the story! Hope you like this chapter as well! PLEASE READ and REVIEW! Love you all!

I had the worst headache when I woke up. I rolled over and looked at the empty space in bed next to me. Classic, Daryl was gone as usual. I got up slowly and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a bat print tank top. I tied my hoodie around my waist. I got pretty cold underground in the CDC.

After I put on my shoes and brushed out my long black hair I went to the eating area to find everyone. I was pretty sure that Daryl and I would get some looks today given the advance in the status of our relationship.

I was only partially right. Everyone was nursing their hangovers when I walked in the room. My headache wasn't a hangover; I had never had one in my life, however crying my eyes out in the middle of the night usually made its presence known the next day.

I sat down as T-Dog was serving eggs. They smelled amazing. I noticed a bottle of aspirin being passed around; I gratefully took some to ease my throbbing head.

Daryl sat down next to me. "You feelin better?" He asked as he grabbed the bottle from my hand.

I nodded as I took a drink of water.

Just then Dale started asking Dr. Jenner some questions. Jenner reluctantly nodded and had us follow him to the main room.

As we all took up positions around the room Jenner instructed Vi to run videos for tS19. The screen came alive with the image of a human X-ray. It showed blue electric pathways in the human brain. It was interesting looking. I had seen something similar on The Doctors some time ago. What id didn't see however was the progression of someone who had been bit by a walker. As we watched the subject on the screen slowly became more and more infected by whatever it was that made the Walkers.

Before our eyes the blue slowly disappeared only to be replaced by dense black nothing. Some people in our group talked amongst themselves, I however was speechless. I only gasped when the lights started to return. This time in hues of bright hot red.

"It restarts the brain." I whispered.

"How?" Rick asked.

"Well, not the whole brain, just the stem. The rest, the part that makes you you, that doesn't ever come back.

I looked over to see a tear fall down Andrea's face. I felt for her. I missed Amy too.

Some of us gasped when the walker on the screen suddenly regained its skills. It was trashing and snapping at the nothing around it. Suddenly something came in view on the screen and shot the Walker in the head. Its movement ceased.

Dr. Jenner had shot his own patient.

"It's Everywere isn't it?" Andrea asked.

Jenner hesitated before nodding. He explained how he had lost contact with everyone in his network.

Daryl sighed from beside me. "I'm gonna get shitfaced drunk again."

If it would have been any other situation I would have laughed.

"Doctor I know this has been taxing for you, and I hate to ask another question, but…" Dale turned his attention to the wall.

"But you will." Jenner sighed combing his fingers through his hair.

"That clock. It's counting down to something. What happens at zero?"

"The basement generators," Jenner sighed tiredly. "They run out of fuel."

We all made noise and started talking and whispering amongst ourselves.

"And then?" Rick asked him.

Jenner didn't answer him. He just shook his head in defeat and left the room.

I started to panic looking at Daryl. We had just found the CDC It was our hope.

Rick turned to the one person who wasn't afraid to answer him. "Vi what happens when the power runs out?"

Vi answered. "When the power runs out facility-wide decontamination will occur."

I didn't like the way that sounded. Decontamination meant it was going to clean the entire place, but how?

We all decided to go back to our rooms. There wasn't anything that we could do as long as Jenner wasn't going to speak to us. I figured that I better start packing my stuff. If we were running out of power then we couldn't stay here forever, especially underground in a very air tight tomb.

Daryl came in behind me with a bottle in his hand. Apparently he was serious about getting drunk again.

"What ya doin?" he asked running his fingers through my hair.

I stopped for a moment enjoying the feel of him.

Suddenly the air turned off. I looked up at the vent, then at Daryl. Why did the air stop?

Daryl walked away from me and leaned out the door. There were now others doing the same. "Whys everythin' turnin off?"

Jenner walked past him grabbing the bottle of liquor from his hand. "Hey!" Daryl scolded looking down and his now empty hand.

Jenner answered without emotion. "Energy use is being prioritized."

"Air and lights aren't a priority?" Dale asked in what could be interpreted as sarcastically from anyone else.

Jenner walked away with his bottle in hand. "Zone 5 is shutting itself down, it isn't my decision."

I looked at Daryl, grabbed my packed bag and took off in the direction everyone else was now headed.

Daryl ran ahead catching up with Jenner. "What the hell's that mean shutting itself down? How the hell can a building make that decision?"

Jenner didn't answer him and Daryl was getting pissed.

"Hey I'm talkin to you!" Daryl yelled in Jenner's face. "How the hell can that happen?"

"You'd be surprised…" Jenner answered calmly.

"Jenner what's happening?" Rick asked as he ran in the room flanked by Shane and a few others.

"The system is dropping all its non-essential uses of power. It keeps nothing but the computers running until the very last possible second."

We walked into the computer room. All of us glancing up at the menacing numbers that were ticking away on the wall above us.

"00:31:28." I muttered.

"Right on schedule." Jenner said to himself as he walked up the platform and handed Daryl back his bottle.

Daryl yanked it away from him. Still clearly pissed off at the man for what was happening.

"The French were it." Jenner stated.

"What?" I asked.

"They were the last to make it. While we were running trying to save ourselves or killing ourselves out of hopelessness, they were working hard to find a solution."

"What happened?" Jacqui asked.

Jenner shrugged. "Exactly what you see here. It's the same everywhere. Some places have just held on longer." He chucked to himself.

Shane apparently didn't like Jenner's tone, or lack of one and/or attitude, because before anyone could blink he was on him. Rick grabbed him and stopped him before any damage could be done.

After making sure Shane was calm Rick turned to the rest of us. "Get your stuff! Go now!"

We didn't ask questions we just ran for the door. But we stopped as lights started to flash and annoying horns started to blast in our ears.

I looked up. "30 Minutes to decontamination." Flashed across the screen as well as being said by Vi's computer voice.

Jenner didn't say anything, he just punched a few buttons on his giant computer board.

"We got to hurry!" Glen said panicking. "Let's go!"

We all started for the door again, but suddenly it closed down right in front of us.

We looked around and the group headed to the only other exit from the room sadly it too closed just before we got to it. We were so close that those of us in front ran into it as it closed.

"Did he just lock us in?" I heard someone ask.

We ran back to Jenner who remained calm despite being surrounded by a large group of very angry people.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked angrily.

Jenner let out a non-emotional chuckle. "This place is designed to keep any organisms from getting out. In case of a terrorist attack for example, HITs are deployed to prevent anything from getting out."

"HITs?" Rick asked.

"Vi." Jenner simply said.

"HITs: High Impulse Thermobaric fuel explosives."

My face fell along with all the others around me. That was how the decontamination happened. It burned the building.

I panicked and ran to the door and stared to hit and kick effortlessly against it along with Daryl and some others. It would never do any good, but what else were we going to do?

A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Love you my dear readers!


	16. To Die

A/N: Hello Readers! Here is an update for you. Sorry it is a short one. Sorry it has been a while. I will try to update sooner. A hundred things to do and only able to do fifty lol! Hope you enjoy and as always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Kicking the door did nothing but start to make my foot hurt through my Converse. I turned around sliding down the door in defeat. I took in the scene around me. Some of the others were trying in vain to get through the thick steel doors with fire axes. They weren't doing any more damage than I had with my shoe.

Some people were crying, others arguing. Carol sat on the floor holding Sophia in tears. None of us deserved to die like this. We were having the choice to live taken away from us. It didn't matter what kind of world we were returning to. A few tears escaped my eyes as I looked at Daryl who beat away on the door next to me. I was going to lose this man that I had fallen so in love with.

"Daryl." I said his name softly but loud enough for him to hear me.

It took him a moment but he stopped and looked at me. He was still kind of drunk and sweat coated his face and neck.

"It's no use." I shook my head. "We're going to die down here."

Daryl dropped to his knees next to me. "We are not going to die in this place." He panted.

I put my hand on the side of his wet face. "Just kiss me please." I begged. "Kiss me one more time."

His face fell as I could swear I heard his heart breaking before me. He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me with all the love and passion he could muster. Tears streamed down my face as I returned the kiss just a fierce.

Suddenly, just as I had resigned to my fate, the door in front of us opened up. I opened up. Daryl and I broke the kiss and looked at each other. It was unbelievable. We heard someone yelling "GO!" and we did just that. Everyone ran panicky to grab their belongings before they were obliterated. I felt a little selfish not worrying about anyone in particular but Daryl and Myself.

We finally made our way upstairs to the main entrance. The light streamed in from the outside. I couldn't wait to be on the other side of that glass. The only problem was when we tried to open the doors they wouldn't budge. Panic set back in as T-Dog picked up a chair and threw it against the resistant glass. It bounced right off. Shane told everyone to step back as he aimed his shotgun at the glass and fired, once again nothing.

Suddenly Carol produced a miracle from her bag. Everyone watched as she handed Rick a hand grenade.

"Get back!" Rick hollered as he made his way to a part of the window to set it off.

Daryl grabbed me and pinned me underneath him to shield me. I locked eyes with him just as the blast came. It was so loud that it made my ears ring.

Within seconds we were all running through the broken window and out into the horror of rotting bodies and Walkers.

We just made it to the HHR when fire erupted from the CDC. It was ten times the force of the small hand grenade that went off only moments before.

I held my ears and prayed that we were far enough away from the explosion.

"Anna." Daryl said holding me and rubbing my back.

I looked up at him then over at what was once the CDC. It was nothing but a pile of burning ruble now. It was over and we were safe. I kissed Daryl quickly before throwing my arms around him and hugging him with all my mite.

Daryl chuckled as he hugged me back. I knew I hadn't seen everyone get out of the building. Once again guilt seized me when I was so happy just to be out and have Daryl by my side.


End file.
